


let me write you a happy ending, love

by Cxnfiscated



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Banter, Cooking, Dinner, Fluff, Happy Birthday Lance (Voltron), M/M, No Angst, i love those two idiots, like almost too many, none of it, so many smiles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-28
Updated: 2018-07-28
Packaged: 2019-06-17 20:23:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15469317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cxnfiscated/pseuds/Cxnfiscated
Summary: Lance writes the story of his birthday like a tragedy but Keith writes him a happy ending instead.





	let me write you a happy ending, love

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so this is super rushed and there may be typos but I just had to get this done today. It's my best boy's birthday!  
> Sooo, yeah, anyway enjoy!

_ I can’t believe I get to have this. _

Keith looked down on where Lance’s fingers were intertwined with his. He couldn’t stop the smile that spread on his lips. Lance trailed off, a slow decline of his honey-like voice already missed by Keith, to poke at Keith’s cheek.

 

“What’s the smile for? Am I making you swoon?” His drawl at the end was too deep to be taken seriously and amusement twinkled in his eyes. 

“Yes” Because even when Lance was just joking, Keith was a weak man but the blush that bloomed on Lance’s cheeks made him think that maybe that wasn’t so bad after all.

 

Lance pulled his hand free from Keith’s grasp and hid his eyes behind it. “You aren’t supposed to agree with me,” he whined but his smile and the soft undertone of his voice told Keith that that was  _ exactly  _ what he was supposed to do.

 

“I was taught that I shouldn’t lie.” Lance scoffed at his answer but his pouting was short-lived. Keith wrapped his arms around his waist and put his head on Lance’s shoulder. His smile widened when he felt Lance melt back into him.

 

“Stop distracting me! If I burn this you’re paying for takeaway.” Keith just hummed at his words and Lance went back to stirring the salsa.

“I told you should’ve let me cook this time.” Lance snorted but didn’t answer, he didn’t have to anyway. They have had this discussion countless times this week. Keith had insisted on cooking because _ it was Lance’s birthday dammit. _ But Lance had been stubborn and just walked right over him. So Lance was cooking and Keith was stuck being petty and annoying him.

 

“I’m almost done anyway, so there’s no point in pouting now,  _ cariño.” _ Lance chuckled when he placed his hand over Keiths on his stomach and squeezed. 

Keith, desperately trying not to melt into a puddle on the floor, couldn’t fight off the grin on his face. Pet names had always been his weakness, especially the way Lance said them. They carried weight and meaning. He spun them out of love and made them settled on Keith’s skin like soft caresses.

 

_ God, _ Keith was so weak.

 

Lance’s voice brought him back out of his thoughts. “Could you set the table?” Keith released his grip on his waist and went on to do that, still smiling like a lunatic. It was kind of pathetic to be that excited about a table but it was  _ their  _ table, in  _ their  _ kitchen. Keith left the kitchen and went looking for plates and cutlery in the boxes. He really shouldn‘t be that excited. But they had just moved in, boxes upon boxes filling the living room ─ their living room, he still couldn’t believe it ─ a half-painted wall in the hallway. It took him everything not to burst out of happiness.

 

He returned to the kitchen, dangerously balancing plates and glasses and cutlery and pretended to notice Lance laughing at him behind his back. He slowly set the table, being almost finicky with the placement of everything. Lance’s laughing persisted but he still ignored him.

 

“I have to get something else,” Keith said when he finished setting up the table and left the kitchen after he heard Lance’s absent-minded hum. His steps were silent so that Lance couldn’t trace them and led him to their bedroom.

 

The only thing in it was Keith old, shabby mattress he had stolen from his old landlady ─ though maybe come to think about it, she was probably happy to see it gone ─ and a few boxes with ‘ _ IMPORTANT’ _ scrawled over them in Keith’s chicken-scratch. After a few minutes of searching, he found what he was looking for, a thin white envelope. He smiled triumphantly and went back to the kitchen where Lance was already waiting for him.

 

“Finally! It has probably gone cold by now,” Lance nagged just for the sake of it but his smile stole his words the needed harshness and took Keith’s breath right with it. He just rolled his eyes and sat down.

 

“This will be worth it, trust me.” He didn’t stop the cocky smile that took over his features because he knew he was right. Lance just lifted an eyebrow and said, “Try me, then.”

 

“I got you something─”

 

“I told you not to!” Lance interrupted. He had told him so weeks ago when it became clear that he couldn’t celebrate with his family, at least not right away. Not with all of them back in Cuba. With their spontaneous move, he hadn’t been able to go home to his family this year. So he got all of his friends to agree to give him his presents after he came back from his trip to Cuba. A trip that neither had a date, a duration nor a planned return, a trip that was nothing more than spare change collected in a jar and overtime.

 

“Bear with me, please. I couldn’t just not give you something.” Lance’s entire body softened, his shoulders that he had drawn up to his ears, came back down and his frown lessened. Keith shot him an appeasing smile that widened when he received one in return. 

 

He pulled out the envelope and gave it to Lance. He held the envelope like it was something precious and slowly began to rip it open, only to stop halfway through.

“Is it a Sephora gift card?” Keith snorted at the small hope he saw in his eyes. 

“No, it’s not a gift card.” 

“Is it a written permission to cut your hair?” Lance send him an impish smile when he saw him sputtering.

“ _ No! _ Besides you love my hair.” Keith crossed his arms in front of his chest.

“ _ Allegedly,” _ Keith wanted to interrupt, like everytime they had this discussion but Lance just went on, “Is it─ “

“ _ Oh for god’s sake _ , just open the damn envelope!” Lance full on snorted at his reaction but went on nonetheless.

 

The ripping of paper, the sound of the envelope hitting the floor, forgotten because what was inside was worth so much more.

 

“ _ You, bastard! _ ”

“Happy Birthday Lance.” Within the blink of an eye, Lance’s arms were around him, his laughter was in Keith’s ears and Lance’s tears were on his shoulder. 

 

Exactly how he had planned it.

 

“Are you crazy?” Lance pulled back to look at him, tears swimming in his eyes but his smile as bright as the sun. 

“It didn’t seem right that you didn’t get to go home for your birthday.” Lance’s widening smile was the only tell he got to read before his lips were on Keith’s.

 

It wasn’t like fireworks or stars or explosions. No, it was slow and sweet like honey. It developed like a flower given enough time to bloom, gradually until was breathtaking and beautiful and better than anything he could imagine. They parted, lungs aching and desperately trying to catch air but their cheeks were painted with the colour of love.

 

“Happy Birthday Lance,” Keith said again, this time softer, more intimate and Lance looked at him like he carried the stars in his eyes.

“Yeah, it truly is, Keith.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> ahhh, so I relly hope you liked it and maybe decide to tell me if you did by commenting. Come scream at me at my tumblr: cxnfiscated. I'd love that!


End file.
